Naruto's anti-toxin
by Neon dagger
Summary: summary inside Naruto decendant of eddie brock fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Anti-Toxin

I don't own any of the characters or symbiote

Summary: Naruto is the descendant of Eddie brock, from his dad's side, and due to the exposure of the Kyuubi and genetic processes the remaining few remaining symbiote cells (the anti-venom and toxin symbiote note the venom symbiote cells have been destroyed by the anti-venom cells) become active again.

To the story

Naruto had always been an odd child he held an odd kid he had an odd personality, always active always moving but always trying to help his oddness increased when one day at the age of 6 he was in the hospital he wondered away and ended up in the ER area where they had a kunoichi whom had just returned from to the village and she was suffering due to a seal on her shoulder.

Naruto had somehow gotten into the room with the kunoichi whom the doctors had given pain meds to and left as they were not versed in seals but that boy, according to the woman's hazy vision and senses, rid her of the seal with a single touch.

These outrages claim was confirmed by the head of the yamanaka who viewed her memories this baffled the council to the point that they called Naruto into the council to ask him if he was aware of his ability.

However the boy denied that he was aware of any such ability it was at this point that Danzo produced a wolf that was held in place by a paralysis seal as well as chains, unknown to everyone but Danzo the chains also had seals that would break the chains on command, Danzo then ordered Naruto to touch the wolf.

Naruto happily complained and to everyone's shock Naruto's entire limb seemed become paler almost entirely grey and not long after the wolf began growling and fighting its restraints.

Danzo sent a low pulse of his chakra causing the chains to snap allowing the wolf to lunge at Naruto.

Naruto gave a shout of fear and thrust his hand forward in an attempt to stop the wolf but everyone froze even the anbu that were at that point next to the wolf with their blades drawn to cut down the wolf.

Naruto's extended limb seemed to be covered in slime up to the wrist had turned completely grey after that the limb had become a deep crimson a little after the wrist all the way past the shoulder but the part that made everyone freeze was the fact that Naruto's hand had turned into a large blade and had pierced the wolf's chest.

The wolf fell to the floor dragging the bladed appendage with it Naruto opened his eyes slowly afraid that the wolf was still going to eat him but to his shock as the adrenalin died down in his veins Naruto became aware that the heartbeat he was feeling was not his own but in fact it belongs to the dying wolf the wolf began releasing pained whimpers as its blood began to pool around it.

Naruto as children often do began to cry he felt sad that he had hurt the wolf and he for the first time tried to force his apparent abilities to work.

The entire council remained frozen as the grey goo like fluid wrapped around the wolf and it remained like that for several seconds until it retraced Naruto's still grey and now claw like hand included, and revealed the wolf now without its wound but now the wolf seemed calm and began to move towards Naruto again and the anbu put their blades to the wolf's throat but the wolf gave the two anbu a sharp look before going under the blades.

Once the wolf was close it laid down at Naruto's feet and looked up at him as if waiting for a command it was at this point that a pink hair banshee gained her voice back, a true tragedy to the world indeed, and the first words from her mouth?

"THE DEMON HAS GAINED POWERS KILL IT QUICKLY!" the scream earned a smile from three of the less loyal anbu who immediately rushed in and attacked two stalled the anbu nearest to their target while the last rushed Naruto himself.

The anbu brought back his katana and put all his might into his swing but after his swing he noticed that Naruto was not dead and in fact the boy was not injured at all the anbu scowled and intended to swing again but he noticed that he couldn't feel the sword in his hand or his hand for that matter.

The anbu looked down at his limb and found that his sword and hand were gone after looking back at Naruto the anbu noticed that the wolf was no longer with Naruto and in a bit of shock began look for said wolf but as soon as he turned he was greeted by a long tongue and a mouth full of sharp teeth which clamped down on the man's head before he could scream the wolf landed and swallowed the matter now in its mouth leaving the fresh corpse to fall to the ground.

The wolf was now double in sized and its blackish grey coat was now a mix of grey on the paws with large serrated claws and head with a mouth full of sharp teeth while the chest was crimson the back of said chest was covered in white spines.

The wolf gave a deep growl and moved back to Naruto making the boy flinch as it wrapped itself around the boy eyeing the council as it did so.

The anbu that attacked during this time were cut down and after a moment to Hiruzen called the meeting to a close after ordering the banshee's incarceration before he asked Naruto to follow him to the hospital and after cautiously getting up from the wolf's embrace and followed as the wolf got up and followed reverting back to its original form as it tailed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Anti-Toxin

chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters or symbiote

recap

The anbu that attacked during this time were cut down and after a moment to Hiruzen called the meeting to a close after ordering the banshee's incarceration before he asked Naruto to follow him to the hospital and after cautiously getting up from the wolf's embrace and followed as the wolf got up and followed reverting back to its original form as it tailed them.

currently

The trio made their way through the village working their way to the hospital the civilians that watched from the side of the road gave a lot of room for three practically vacating the road in its entirety much to the disappointment of Hiruzen as he saw the looks of disgust cross the civilians' faces.

Naruto walked closely to the hokage and the wolf was practically on the boys heels Naruto looked to the old man beside him "Where are we going?"

Hiruzen turned slightly as he walked and replied to the boy "We are heading to the hospital to see why you can do…what you can do."

Naruto tilted his head to the left slightly unconsciously walking slightly in that direction but the new furry companion that Naruto had nudged the boy closer to Hokage.

Naruto looked at the wolf his early hesitation gone as he scratched the wolf behind the ears much to its joy…or so its tail showed with its wide arcing wags.

Naruto smiled at the wolf and turned back to face the Hokage only for time to seemingly slow before he came to stop one cm short of the door of a store as a store patron threw it open agitated about something.

The man exited the door and looked around a deep scowl on his face and a bloody nose along with the smell of alcohol clung heavily to him before his eyes settled on Naruto and a crooked smile made to step closer to Naruto but a deep growl alerted the no doubt drunk man to the presence of a wolf snarling lightly at the man whom scowled but turned away and walked away only for a hand to land on the man's shoulder Hiruzen was about to speak when the drunk smacked the Hokage's hand away while shouting with a slight slur clearly not recognizing the hokage even as he spoke "What do ya want ya old bastard?!"

Hiruzen almost sputtered at the man before he spoke "What were you going to do to that boy?" The man scowled and barked out his replied.

"I was gonna teach the little demon shit a lesson…you got a problem with that ya old bastard?!" the man shoved Hiruzen slightly.

Hiruzen scowled as he replied "Yes I do actually." the man scowled as he replied.

"You filthy demon lover!" the man threw a punch but Hiruzen caught the punch and squeezed slightly with chakra and well charka enhanced squeeze vs non chakra user…needless to say the man's hand bones snapped disfiguring the hand horribly.

The man crumbled to the ground while attempting to pry his hand from Hiruzen's grip while cursing at the Hiruzen whom snapped his finger summoning two ANBU before releasing the man and speaking "You are under arrest for assaulting the Hokage." the man paled drastically and attempted to say something before the ANBU grabbed the man and body flicked away.

After a moment Hiruzen turned to Naruto and was greeted by a confused stare "Why are you looking at me like that Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly and replied "Why did you stop him?"

Hiruzen gained a lost look before speaking "What do you mean Naruto he was trying to be violent?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly as he responded "But most of the time no one stops them."

Hiruzen paused slightly at that and looked at Naruto's eyes trying to confirm or deny what Naruto had said solely off the look in the boy's eyes.

The wolf suddenly nosed its way in-between the two before it stared at Hiruzen while nudging Naruto away slightly with its side.

Naruto rubbed its ears partly distracting and making its tail wag and it leaned into the scratches.

Hiruzen shook his head slightly and looked up at Naruto before speaking "L-let's just get to the hospital…"

Hiruzen deciding to forgo walking and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and then hesitantly placed his hand on the wolf and they vanished in a body flicker of leaves.

Hiruzen, Naruto, and the wolf appeared in front of the hospital and Hiruzen had just enough time to back away as both Naruto and the wolf began vomiting.

"I am sorry that is an unfortunate effect on those new to the jutsu." said Hiruzen as he came around and began patting Naruto on the back and after a moment the boy and wolf stopped vomiting and Hiruzen guided them in to the hospital.

Hiruzen made sure that Naruto's doctors were the ones he had handpicked years prior and he was happy when they arrived they had smiles on their faces as they greeted Naruto one of them picked up Naruto and guided him to a room while the wolf watched cautiously and followed while the two others remained and asked Hiruzen what the visit was about when the sound of glass breaking shocked the group and the loud barks and growls along with more crashes spurred them into movement.

When they approached the door they found the doctor that was with Naruto knocked out on the floor and once they entered the room they found that the wolf had transformed again and was mauling a no doubt dead ninja but there was something that Hiruzen wasn't expecting a large humanoid being its head was a deep crimson as was its chest down to its waist but its limbs were a familiar grey.

Speaking of limbs the creature had another ninja in its hands and judging from the angle of the limb in its hand the appendage was obviously broken.

Hiruzen looked at the creature and looked around the room for Naruto but a crunch drew his attention back to the being and he found that the creature had bitten the head off of the ninja that it had in its grasp.

The being turned and its eyes landed on Hiruzen and it spoke " **Old man what is going on?"** the voice of the being was multilayered but Hiruzen recognized a voice in the swarm.

"Naruto?" the Hokage cautiously took a step forwards the being tilted its head its big lens-like eyes stared as its head tilted slightly before it replied.

" **Yes who else would it be…also did you shrink of something because you seem much shorter than before?"**


End file.
